This invention relates to electromagnetic air pumps in which an actuator is electromagnetically driven in reciprocating motion, a diaphragm is mounted to each end of the actuator in the direction of the reciprocating motion so as to define a part of a variable volume chamber positioned at such each end of the actuator, and the volume of this chamber is varied accompanying the reciprocating motion of the actuator to supply air.